The University at Buffalo (UB), a major research university that is part of the State University of New York, will use funding from the second round of the NIH Human Subjects Enhancements Program to support the following activities: - the University at Buffalo has licensed a web-based IRB administration system, IRBWlSE, from the Georgia Tech Research Institute. This grant will be used to provide salary supplements to personnel from the UB Social & Behavioral Sciences IRB who will be responsible for initially implementing IRBWISE as well as educating investigators, IRB members and IRB chairs in the use of IRBWISE university-wide. Funding will also be used for the purchase of laptop computers for IRB administrators and IRB board members allowing them to best utilize IRBWlSE. - a portion of the grant will be utilized to help defray a portion of the cost of the on-going rehabilitation of space that will serve as the new home of UB's Health Sciences IRB. The project includes advanced security systems and IT capabilities as well as adequate office space including a conference room. - in collaboration with sister SUNY institutions at Stony Brook and Health Sciences Center at Brooklyn. the University at Buffalo is contributing toward the continued growth and development of the SUNY Human Subjects Forum, a successful initiative involving 21 SUNY campuses that is coordinated by the central offices of the Research Foundation of SUNY. Each of the three eligible campuses will allow for continuation and expansion of the Forum's initiatives in the areas of communication, education, standardization of procedures, and quality assurance/quality improvement (in conjunction with NIH's Officer of Human Research Protections).